


kiss me

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon kisses Kenny on Periscope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me

“Breeeendoooon...Baby, pay attention to me, come on.”

  
Brendon isn't ignoring Kenny. He could never ignore Kenny, he's too needy for that, but Brendon is a very busy man and Periscoping is really hard work. Even when Kenny nuzzles into his neck and wraps his arms around his waist, he decides not to entertain him. (Even though he'd _very_ much like to kiss him right about now.)

  
“Sorry, Ken, I don't have any attention on me right now,” Brendon jokes, playing a few chords on the piano. “Get my wallet?”

  
Kenny laughs at that and shoves Brendon's shoulder. “You're a dick.”

  
Brendon's smiling, because Kenny's joy is downright contagious, and turning to face him. He was kidding himself, he's never able to not pay attention to Kenny for very long. “But you still love me.”

  
Kenny laughs again, softer, and all the playfulness from mere moments ago seems to have dissipated. He's looking at Brendon with something much more fond now. “Yeah, I do,” he hums, dropping his gaze to Brendon's lips. “Can I get that kiss now?”

  
Brendon bites his lip, pretending that he's thinking hard about it, before turning his attention back to his phone. “What do y'all think? Should I kiss Kenny?”

  
The chat, unsurprisingly, is blown up with comments of “YES” and “DO IT PLEASE” and a bunch of keyboard smashers, and it's not like he wasn't going to kiss Kenny anyway, but there's one comment that really sticks out to him, spurs him on to go all out.

  
_'dip him like a god damn disney princess bren'_

  
“Alright, since it's what you guys want so bad,” Brendon says, and he's up out of his seat in an instant. He takes one of Kenny's hands in his and wraps the other around his waist, pulling him right up against his own body. Kenny looks shocked, even through his wide smile, and even more so when Brendon dips him and he yelps. “You ready for this?” He asks, both Kenny and the chat.

  
“As ready as I'll ever be,” Kenny replies, and then they're kissing.

  
It doesn't last too long, only about six seconds (Brendon counts), and by the time they part for air, they're both just laughing at how utterly ridiculous and sickeningly sweet that was.

  
Brendon helps Kenny back up and presses another quick kiss to his lips before letting him go. “Now, go on. Let me get back to this extremely important 'scope session.”

  
Kenny leaves, obviously satisfied, but not before looking over his shoulder at Brendon and teasing, “Whatever you say, Prince Charming.”

  
-fin.-

**Author's Note:**

> bc brenneth is real and nothing hurts :))
> 
> hmu with requests or questions on my tumblr !!  
> \- kinkymavin.tumblr.com -


End file.
